


Always So Eager

by ExplodingDick



Series: Destiel BDSM Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Chains, Cock Warming, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, Kept Boy Castiel, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Castiel, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplodingDick/pseuds/ExplodingDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When sub Cas needs to feel more grounded in his relationship with Dean, Dean employs a creative method to keep Cas anchored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always So Eager

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble that popped into my mind. 
> 
> My tumblr: [ExplodingDick](http://www.explodingdick.tumblr.com/)

Kept boy Cas loves being good for Dean, taking care of the house and not touching himself. But sometimes the twink misses his dom, who tends to work long hours. 

Cas has already tried wearing a collar, to help ground him and remember his place, and while he loves to wear it when Dean is home, when his master is away, it's not enough. 

So Dean buys him a stripper pole. He installs it in the center of the living room, attaching a long chain to it, hooking one end to the pole and clasping the other around Cas' neck. The chain is long enough that Cas can move around the house freely, but can't leave the house. 

All shopping and errands are done on Saturdays, the one day he's allowed off. And, well, if Dean orders something online or a neighbor comes knocking asking to borrow something... everyone will know who Cas belongs to. Not that the neighbors don't already know, with the sounds of Cas' wails seeping through the thin walls every night. 

Every evening before Dean comes home, Cas gets dinner on the table and then walks out to kneel before the apartment door, waiting to greet his master. 

Sometimes when it's been an especially stressful day, Dean doesn't even bother fully entering the apartment. He opens the door, puts down his briefcase, unzips his fly, and pulls himself out. Cas always almost jerks toward him in his enthusiasm, but always remembers himself and sits back on his heels. 

If Dean's feeling especially mean, he'll step back a few feet, just out of reach of Cas's mouth. Cas keeps his eyes lowered. He doesn't want to risk revealing the impatient and slightly irritated look on his face. 

After what seems like hours but must be only moments, because Cas knows Dean is just as eager as he is, the dom steps forward and wraps his arms around his sub's head. Then, in one smooth motion, he sinks all the way into Cas' mouth and begins to fuck his face. Castiel usually whimpers, loving the feeling of being used, being treated like he's just a hole to fuck. 

Too soon, Dean pulls out. He always slides out before he comes. He heads to the bedroom to change out of his work clothes, and Cas is finally allowed to stand and follow. Dean makes casual conversation about his day while he changes and they walk to the kitchen, as if he isn't sporting a rock hard boner, as if he isn't a few seconds away from climax, as if Cas hasn't been waiting all day to be used in whatever way his master wants. 

In the kitchen, Dean silently takes his seat, and Cas swiftly serves him his food, the motions second nature. Dean hums his approval, nodding either to his left or in front of him. 

Cas loves left. Left means he gets to kneel beside his master and be fed bits of dinner from Dean's hands. 

But front is good too. Front means Cas is to kneel before the other man and take him into his mouth, warming his cock for the duration of the meal. After an entire day away from his dom, Cas is more than happy with this position. Especially since the feeling of unsatisfaction from being interrupted in the middle of a blow job is still lurking in the pit of his stomach. 

Cock warming had been a bit challenging at first- Cas wasn't allowed to swallow or move lest it cause friction and interrupt Dean from his meal. With practice, though, and thanks to Dean's patience and praise at every inkling of progress, Cas had gotten the hang of it. 

When Dean finishes dinner, Cas is expected to clear the table and wash the dishes. Dean walks back into the bedroom, using the time to lay out the supplies they need- clamps, restraints, paddles, vibrators, sometimes even the fucking machine Cas loves so much- depending on what the dom has planned that day. 

Dean can never help the smirk forming on his lips when he hears the squeak of the faucets turning off, Cas' footsteps approaching the bedroom just a little too fast. Always so eager, Dean thinks.


End file.
